Courage Part 1
by blackslover7.0
Summary: Courage is the ability and willingness to confront fear, pain, danger, uncertainty. What if their was a reason lily and the marauders were targeted by the dark lord? This is the story of the years after Hogwarts and leading to that sad day in godrics hollow when a hero was marked. This is the story of the Marauders and their courage and the beginning of the Order of the Phoenix.


A/N: this is the introduction to my story. this really popped up in my head as a what if question an it just keep going after that. i want to take this story and sort of see where it goes. try not to be to harsh.

i dont own harry potter. all that goes to ms j.k. rowling.

**1960, May 13.**

"REMUS!" John Lupin ran through the woods, the light of the full moon dancing off the river's surface as he called for his son desperately. He turned to his left as he heard twigs snapping.

"John!" The town's muggle sheriff stepped through the bushes. "John we found him."

John's heart lifted as he took a breath of relief. "Thank Merlin." He whispered to himself.

"Where is he Sam?" John said starting to walk to the heavy built man, only to stop as he saw that the mans hands were covered in blood. Even his shirt was stained with crimson.

Sam Harrington looked away from the man in front of him. "John, their's been some sort of animal attack, we-"

He didn't finish as John Lupin ran past him at full force. He tried to call his name but their was no stopping as John kept his pace up.

"He's still alive John, he's at Doc Mason's house." Sam said. "Look john you need to give the doc time to fix Remus's wounds."

But as Sam pushed branches out of his way he heard a loud popping noise. He pushed through the rest of the Forrest and saw the meadow that Remus Lupin was found in. He looked for the boys father expecting to see him running west to the doctors house, only to see nothing in sight. As he moved the lantern around in the dark, squinting his eyes trying to find some sort of sign of John Lupin he spotted the silhouette of a young woman.

she was standing on the east of the meadow nearing the river's edge. She wore a sliver dress that flowed behind her. the light of the moon shinning off her blonde hair made her look as if she was a angle or goddess. she held some knife or stick in her hand along with a cloth bundle. Sam pulled his pistol out and walked closer to the woman.

"Ma'am, it's best you go back home. Their's been some animal attack's tonight, no one wants anybody else getting hurt." He spoke loud so that she could hear him. How ever she never turned around and stepped into the water. As Sam moved closer he could hear a humming noise. The sound hit him as if it was a wall. The humming got louder and with it came a warm sensation. Sam lowered his weapon, his eyes never leaving the woman's small frame.

Her long hair was now floating in the water as she moved in waste deep water. The moon's light came out from the clouds once more and as if she just heard Sam behind her she turned around. Their was a small movement from with in the bundle.

"Ma'am you really shouldn't be out here." He said more relaxed. He didn't understand why but he knew she was no harm to him.

"He told me to come out here. He says i must do what my parents failed to." She lowered the bundle slowly to the water, and began humming again.

Sam opened his mouth but closed it. Her humming was different this time. Tt was eerie, it made his hair stand up, it made him want to crawl away like some bug when you turn on the light. As he took a step back he stumbled. Looking on the ground in front of him, he found what he tripped over.

"Did you find something sheriff?" The woman asked.

Sam let out a silent scream as he now saw the bundle she was holding in the water was a small child practically a newborn. And on the ground was perhaps the child's brother, who laid with his life less eyes staring off to the woods. Unlike the attack on the Lupin's son this boy wasn't covered in blood and dirt. He looked as if he was just given a bath for his hair wasn't quite dry yet.

Sam slowly reached for his gun nearby him. This woman was sure to be some crazed mother and god only know's what she would do to him. He hadn't even aimed his gun when the popping noise sounded again and Sam jumped to his feet pointing at a rather old man. He wore some robe's, the man had the deepest clearest blue eyes, but they held no interest in Sam. For he walked fast for his age and was soon in the river with the young girl.

"Claire', it's okay my dear. Let me help you." Sam watched as the man slowly pulled the child out of her arms. As if she was a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry i jus-" She looked around tears flowing down her face. "Albus."

The old man put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sorry. I'll speak to him Claire' but for now i need to know where is it?"

She looked up to the old man. Her face became distorted into a hideous grin. "Why is that? So you can use it? Or so you can destroy it?" She laughed and the noise un-nerved Sam so much it made him want to be any where but right their. "Oh, did you think I would let her go so easily?" The girl moved away from the old man fast as if the strong current of the river was nothing to her.

"What will you gain from this tom? Killing this girls family, and for what? Greed, power, revenge?" The old man was slowly walking to the bank of the river.

"Are you mad, knowing that the one person you trusted so dearly has fallen? Like a moth to the flame she has played so well in this game of mine. All I needed was a little bit of leverage." The girl was in the deep of the water now. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's not to late Tom, I can help you. If you destroy it Tom it wont bring them back." The old man still held tightly to the child that was softly cooing.

"Destroy it?" She laughed. "When did i ever say that?" Sam realized now she held a long stick in her hand. Sam wondered about these people's state of mind as nothing sounded normal. Not even their clothes were normal. "No Dumbledore I plan to take it, to use it and restore it as a family air loom. I just wounder why you in tend on helping her hide it. After all it is my family's."

"It will only bring you pain. No happiness will come from this Tom."

"Happiness? I spent 11 years in an orphanage surrounded by muggle's. Not a single person came to help me, not a single person even knew I existed. Then I come to your school not a soul stepped up to claim me as their child. An out cast in my own people. So I searched for them. Only to find a bunch of lunatic's. A disgrace. A selfish father that ran out on his child and a hag of a mother. I came seeking advice, and what do you know. Your little darling Clarie' just so happen's to be the only face my uncle can remember." She looked at the man in front of her with such hatred.

"She was your friend Tom. She was their for you when no one else was. This obsession with revenge it will only lead to death and pain. It is for your own good Tom."

"A friend?" The voice was dangerously low. " A friend does not keep secrets, a friend doesn't seek answers to questions they should have left alone. A friend as you call it Dumbledore is someone who would have helped me. Rather then steal from me."

"She loved you like a brother Tom. One cant let a friend travel down a path of evil like you are doing. Look at what you have done Tom, killing her child trying to drown the other. Do you think after putting her through this she will tell you where it is? Do you think this is the answer to your journey of revenge." The old man stepped closer to Sam. "I take it's no surprise to you that your friend Greyback was out here tonight, that he attacked John Lupin's son. He'll be scared for the rest of his life."

The woman smiled. "Cursed would be a better word. What Greyback choose's to do to though's who speak ill of him is his choice. A foolish choice, I would have killed him." The woman pulled a huge sigh as if she was bored with the conversation now. "Perhaps your right, After all. She snapped when she watched the boy's life drain out of him. Her minds no longer their. Bits and piece's is all I can read." She pointed to the sky with the stick. "Let this be a lesson." The stick let out a light of pure green as it hit the sky. An explosion happened and as if the clouds were forming a skull and out of the skull came a snake.

"If you are not with me you are against me." She pointed the stick to her temple. "If your against me, then you will fall." A light of green came from the stick again and the girl's body was lifted and heaved into a nearby tree, lifeless.

The child in the old man's arm's let out a scream, he rocked it back to sleep. Turning around he gave Sam a sad smile.

"I'm quite sorry you had to see that. Perhaps you shouldn't have." He raised a stick like the girl had. "I'm sorry my friend, but it's all for the better."

Sam went to open his mouth but he closed it as a fuzzy haze came over his mind. His eyes blinked but he didn't know he was doing it. He looked to the sky the last thing he remembered was a skull and a snake intertwining as he drifted off into a sleep.

A/N: i know its short an no it doesn't make much since but i promise it will later just keep reading. if you haven't guessed yes this was the night remus got bit and its showing you something that happened between dumbledore and voldamort when he toke over this girls body. promise more details are coming just please keep reading.


End file.
